


【Evanstan】失而復得

by chingching27



Series: 【Evanstan】單篇短文集 [10]
Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 00:44:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13399806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chingching27/pseuds/chingching27
Summary: 把Arizona漫展時的部分梗寫成這篇文，寫完之後發現自己用到的梗大概不到1/3（掩面）但是就是很想寫一下我感覺到的那些糾葛啊啊啊啊啊！！！雖然感覺兩人好像很多糾葛，可是愛也好明顯地在。愛還在，我們就不怕了。





	【Evanstan】失而復得

**Author's Note:**

> 把Arizona漫展時的部分梗寫成這篇文，  
> 寫完之後發現自己用到的梗大概不到1/3（掩面）  
> 但是就是很想寫一下我感覺到的那些糾葛啊啊啊啊啊！！！
> 
> 雖然感覺兩人好像很多糾葛，可是愛也好明顯地在。  
> 愛還在，我們就不怕了。

Sebastian一下飛機就步履匆匆、心神不寧。他拉下墨鏡遮住大半張臉，低著頭領了行李，盡可能快速地離開機場。  
他踏進來接他的車之後，打開手機瀏覽了一下剛剛發來的訊息，點進訊息欄的最上端。

「他有好好休息嗎？」  
「昨天睡得不好，剛剛讓他起床吃了藥。他看了時間說你飛機降落了想要等你來，現在在撐。」  
「讓他去睡。」  
「你跟他說。」

『寶貝你到了嗎？你還有多久會到酒店？』  
「我已經在去酒店的路上了，我到了立刻去看你，你先睡。」  
『我不睏，我想你⋯⋯』  
「拜託你去休息，我馬上到。」

Sebastian在往酒店的途中閉眼小憩，心裡千頭萬緒。  
這是他和Chris兩年來數不清第幾次分手後的第幾次復合，每一滴戀愛的回憶都心酸到想要放手，但分開的煎熬更是痛苦得難以忍受。每一次都說上次是最後一次分手，但每次復合總會有新的問題，有時大有時小。原本情侶間就是會不停面臨不同的困難，但他和Chris長期的遠距離，讓所有事情變得格外艱辛。  
終於要結束這種兩地相思的日子，或許也是他們能不能穩定交往下去的關鍵。

仔細回想兩年來的日子，每次協議暫時分開總是他開口。Chris是那種，不管多辛苦都不願意去想「停止」的可能性的人，可Sebastian也不希望他壓抑忍耐。每次見面都必須小心翼翼又彌足珍貴，各自忙碌的時期思念卻總是搭不上線。  
是跟Chris在一起之後，Sebastina才意識到雙向的愛也可能是平行線。

他捨不得心愛的人為自己在想念中受盡折磨。如果他不清楚Chris對自己的感情深度，或是不明白自己對Chris淡不了的愛意，也許只會簡單的把兩人歸類為不適合，那他們就不必再反覆嘗試，每次在新的甜蜜上又得到新的傷口。

Chris曾經說：『也許我是太愛你了，是不是不應該這樣才對？』Sebastian側過身去看身邊那人不知道焦距在哪的眼神，除了伸手將這個永遠像孩子一樣愛得毫無保留的大男孩摟進懷裡，他也不知道怎麼樣才能抑制自己下一秒就要湧上來的淚水。

 

他拿著另一個人的助理剛剛送過來的房門卡，悄悄進了房間。

房間裡沒什麼光線，只在牆角點了小小的夜燈，Sebastian緩步走到床邊，床上的人本來閉著的眼睛立刻就睜開了。

「我不是讓你再睡一下？」Sebastian伸手輕碰了下床上那人的額頭，比平時微高的體溫讓他皺起了眉，語帶不捨地說：「你有好點嗎？還在發燒？」  
『我想睡，可是想你，睡不著。』平時就已經很會撒嬌的大男孩，在生病時又多了點可憐兮兮。他從床上撐起身體，取了放在床頭的口罩，戴上後才摟住Sebastian的腰，把臉貼上他的肩頭。  
「你這樣還要參加今天的活動嗎？」Sebastian吻了下大男孩的頭髮，手掌在他頸後安撫般的輕輕按壓。  
『我覺得比昨天好多了，應該可以。』大男孩的語氣有點不確定，但還是給了肯定的回答。

漫展的第一天，Sebastian不時透過助理探聽在場地另一層樓的Chris狀況怎樣，數度趁著中間換場的空檔打電話過去關心。Chris從一開始的『我吃了藥覺得好多了』『現在沒有很累』，逐漸進展到支吾其詞時，Sebastian抿緊了唇，更加擔心起來。

在他正在煩惱Chris的狀況時，助理帶來了主辦方的的詢問：「他們想讓Chris快點結束行程，問我們能不能把單人合照的時間推後，先進行有Chris的群體合照？」  
「可以。」Sebastian立刻回答：「現在開始嗎？」  
「如果可以的話，十分鐘後。」助理說完，有些憂慮的看了眼Sebastian：「但這樣拖下去，你的行程可能會拖到八點之後，我覺得你看起來已經累到隨時都會睡著，你真的可以？」  
「我沒事，請跟他們說可以。」Sebastian很堅持，助理點了點頭。

『我只是一點點累⋯⋯』Chris在見到Sebastian的第一句話就是解釋，Sebastian挑起了眉說：「喔？所以你還想再撐的意思？」  
『Sebbie⋯⋯』Chris抱住Sebastian的腰，頭枕在他肩膀磨蹭，Sebastian卻不領情：「我是不會讓你在這時候撒嬌的。」  
『那你在生氣嗎？』Chris聲音悶悶地問，Sebastian嘆了口氣，揉了揉大男孩又剪短了的頭髮：「我不生氣，可是我很擔心。」  
Chris安靜了半晌才又突然說：『有時候讓你擔心我，我也覺得有點開心⋯⋯』  
「別傻了。」Sebastian吻了下Chris的耳垂。

你總是不相信，你不在我身邊的那些日子，我才懂什麼叫魂縈夢牽。

 

擔心的事總會發生。

跑完一整天超耗體力的行程後，Chris一躺上床就幾乎動彈不得。Sebastian回到酒店立刻就去看他，Chris半睡半醒的，唯一知道要堅持的只是不想讓Sebastian離開。

「我今天睡他房間，不然我不放心。」Sebastian交代助理。他把行李拖到Chris房間，看看Chris又睡熟了，才進浴室快速地洗了個澡。

他洗好澡出來，還擦著頭髮，就聽到Chris夢囈似的喊他名字：『Sebbie⋯⋯』  
「怎麼了？」Sebastian走到床邊，蹲下身子靠近Chris，手掌輕輕貼住他的臉頰。Chris不曉得是在做夢還是真知道人在身邊，忽然一下子抓住Sebastian的手，模糊的說了些什麼。  
Sebastian傾身想聽清楚Chris說什麼，只斷斷續續地聽到他說：『別離開我。』

不在彼此身邊的日子究竟是怎麼樣的惡夢，Sebastian再清楚不過。然而當真正聽見另一個人也為此飽受折磨，突然的心意相通把先前壓抑下去的疼痛都從心底翻了上來。Sebastian咬緊牙，空出的手一下又一下輕撫著Chris的頭髮，在安撫戀人的同時，也試著平息那些每次被觸動時都難以平息的酸澀，告訴自己這一次兩人不會再重蹈覆轍。

「我不離開你。」Sebastian不知道Chris有沒有聽到，但他必須說，是告訴對方也告訴自己：「我也不想離開你。」

 

經過一晚的休息，Chris的病情好轉有限，醫生評估後決定讓他留院觀察。Sebastian一直陪在他身邊，直到非得出發去參加活動時才勉強離去。

一整夜沒有睡好讓Sebastian的精神狀況比前一天更差，他努力和每個前來的人合照，盡可能的滿足所有人的要求，但總是掛心著那個病得昏沉的大男孩，偏偏緊湊的行程讓他一直到中午才終於找到時間撥了通電話。  
聽到電話那頭是Chris的聲音時，雖然沙啞又虛弱，Sebastian還是小小安了一下心，至少已經有說話的力氣。

「你現在感覺怎樣？」Sebastian小聲問：「還在醫院嗎？」  
『好一點點了，但還是沒辦法去工作。做了快速篩檢，可能是流感，怕會傳染。』Chris回答，聽起來有些低落：『我想回家了。』  
「那你先回去好好休息，我工作結束後立刻回去找你。」Sebastian放軟語氣說：「別擔心，我會替你處理其他事情的。」  
『你要快點回來。』Chris的聲音沙啞的撒嬌：『你在我身邊，我好得比較快。』  
「好好好，」Sebastian哄著他說：「我盡快回家。」

即使Chris感冒還未痊癒，但能掌握到他的情況，還是足以讓Sebastian打起精神繼續下半場的工作。結束漫展所有行程後，即使搭最近的一班飛機回洛杉磯，到家時也已經凌晨了。Sebastian悄悄踏進房間，床上的人睡得正熟，即使偶有無意識地吸鼻水的動作，但沒被自己開門的聲音吵醒，至少說明了他是能陷入沈睡的，比前兩晚的輾轉反側好上太多。

Sebastian就著門口透進來的微光看著Chris熟睡，手指在他的五官上虛畫著，一筆筆撫過這精緻的長相，他最熟悉的面貌，曾經偶然在新聞中看到都心口劇痛的臉龐。  
最後他輕輕落了一個吻在Chris額頭，轉身脫下鞋襪和外衣，離開房間去收拾一下自己。

當他再回到房間時，Chris剛好從前一個夢中迷迷糊糊的醒過來，翻過身摟住要在他身邊躺下的Sebastian。

『別睡在這⋯⋯會傳染⋯⋯』Chris嘟囔著說，Sebastian有些好笑的反問：「你讓我別睡在這，又把我抱得死緊？這樣要我怎麼辦？」  
『不知道⋯⋯』Chris孩子氣的耍賴，輕聲說：『我怕我醒來時，又會看到沒有你的屋子。我不知道⋯⋯我有時候分不清什麼是噩夢，什麼是現實⋯⋯』  
Sebastian忍不住覺得胸口犯疼，他伸手按住Chris在自己身後交疊的手，柔聲回答：「我陪你睡著了就換床睡，但明天你起床時，我也會在這裡。」  
『真的嗎？Sebbie⋯⋯你現在是真的嗎？』Chris收緊手臂，好像害怕眼前的人又是幻夢、隨時就要消失。  
「我當然是真的，你不要再東想西想了，快睡吧！」Sebastian讓Chris靠在他胸口閉上眼睛，像哄小孩那樣一下下輕撫Chris的背，直到Chris的呼吸逐漸轉勻。

確定懷中的人真的懷著了，Sebastian望著他微微嘆息，手指梳過他柔軟的頭髮，明知對方現在聽不見還是忍不住對他說：「我很愛你啊，Chris，我真的愛你啊。」

也或許是知道他聽不見才能毫不猶豫的表白心聲，Sebastian對自己苦笑了一下。有時候人得到太多愛也會害怕，怕自己的付出永遠夠不上對方的心意，怎麼做都覺得心有虧欠。  
會覺得虧欠就是愛得太多保留，Sebastian每當想起這句話時，都彷彿一根針刺在心頭，留下一洞又一洞無法驅逐又難以治癒的傷口。

我不保留了。  
Sebastian想，你值得我用盡全力去愛。

我的最親愛的。


End file.
